


No need to pretend.

by crimsoxcore



Series: They called her Shion [3]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Body Horror, F/M, Horror, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, attempt at writing first person horror, this is really messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/crimsoxcore
Summary: "So tell me then, Keiichi. Who am I to you? Shion? Mion?""....a demon."





	No need to pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really disturbing at some parts, so read at your own risk.

_**Shion Sonozaki POV;** _

I was Shion, according to them. I was supposed to be Shion, wasn't I?

No, I was Mion. I was simply letting Shion be Mion. I am Mion and the next leader of the Sonozaki family. I was supposed to be treated specially, but that was all ruined when I became Shion. For as long as I lived.  
But no, I was really Mion. However, I wasn't the Mion he's known, so that wasn't who I'd be either. I am the body of the original Mion, but now, I'm a demon. So a demon I shall be.

I will act like a demon.

I will struggle until the very last moment.

So, don't hold back, everyone.

Come at me with everything you can, and thrill the demon inside of me. Thrill me, feed me. Demons like myself love watching you struggle and suffer, as long as you still have life. So struggle for me! This is my stage, and you're the ones who shall give me a show. So go on, give me my show! I want to see you struggle, struggle the way I did when I begged for forgiveness, but sis ripped off my fingernails!

Give me a worthy show, and satisfy my demon.

.

I had gathered Rena and Keiichi into the room, just above the place where I had already taken so many lives, just like I plan to take more. It's not like I can stop now. I'm far too far gone to be able to turn back now, at a time like this.

But surprisingly, Keiichi was the first to speak up.

"Mion... I went with Takano and Tomitake into the ritual tool shrine... I know I didn't tell you earlier because I was afraid, and... I'm sorry."

Good boy! Admitting his sin! Now I can see why Mion liked him so much... kind of, if a demon could feel.

But, at this point, I don't care about the shrine storage. That came from the fools who actually believe it is such a sacred place.

Whatever!

I talked to them for a little while longer, and I confessed everything. I don't see a reason not to. Rena already figured everything out anyway, so what was the use of trying to hide it? I simply did the right thing, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less. That doesn't mean I'm done. The real fun was when I decided I wanted... a final word with Keiichi.

He is rather entertaining, and it's his fault this whole mess happened to begin with. So why not invest some time in breaking him? Sounds fun to me.

.

I explained to Keiichi that in the old scrolls, it was all about showy blood splatter. It had the best visual impact while committing the most little impact on them since Watanagashi used to be a festival to discipline people.

My ancestors created victims in much of the showy torture.  
  
I gestured towards the empty space and explained that that was where an audience would go, however, that was irrelevant in my case. My only audience was really Satoko, as she watched Kimiyoshi die. I guess I count too, but I was the one inflicting the torture.

In Keiichi's mind, the person talking to him wasn't Shion Sonozaki. It wasn't the real Mion, either. It was the fraud Mion that he had known and grown close too. But there was one thing I just didn't understand. No matter what cruel things came out of my mouth, Keiichi smiled at me.

Why?  
  
Why wasn't he heartbroken? Finding out that his precious Mion was a murder, who amused herself with a blank, empty little Watanagashi of her own? Of course, it wasn't, but he didn't know that. I never told him that. If he did know that, he'd be running in fear.

So why wasn't he afraid?

Is this the frivolous Keiichi Maebara my sister was so obsessed with? I would've approved of him, for her, if I wasn't a demon and things weren't well... like this. You know?

.

Later, when I'm about to pound nails, yes - rusty nails into his fingers, I ask him who he thinks I am. It's as if he doesn't want to believe I'm Mion or Shion. Finally, he answers; "A demon."  
He cherished Mion that much, that he was willing to mentally protect his image of her by refusing to accept I was Mion.

How complicated.

He is pretty stupid, but he's not a bad person, either.

But, of course, none of that made pounding the nails in his fingers any less enjoyable.


End file.
